This invention relates to a process for preparing dihydroperoxyalkyl aromatic compounds or dihydroxy aromatic compounds from the corresponding diisoalkyl aromatic compounds.
The para,para'-dialkylates (p,p'-dialkylates) of aromatic hydrocarbons, such as 4,4'-dialkylated biphenyl or 2,6'-dialkylated naphthalene, are valuable intermediates in the preparation of monomers from which thermotropic liquid crystal polymers are synthesized. Liquid crystal polymers are high molecular weight polymers which naturally exist in or can form liquid-crystal states. The liquid-crystal state is a highly anisotropic fluid state which possesses some properties of a solid and some properties of a conventional, isotropic liquid. For example, the typical liquid crystal flows like a fluid, while retaining much of the solid state molecular order. Thermotropic liquid crystals refer to those liquid crystals which are formed by the adjustment of temperature. Generally, for a molecule to possess a liquid-crystal state the molecule must be elongated and narrow, and the forces of attraction between these molecules must be strong enough for an ordered, parallel arrangement to be maintained after melting of the solid. Thus, bulky substituents positioned anywhere but on the ends of an elongated molecule will usually destroy the liquid-crystal state.
Accordingly, p,p'-disubstituted aromatic compounds are likely to exhibit liquid crystalline properties, whereas meta- and ortho-disubstituted aromatic compounds are not. Thermotropic, liquid crystal polymers find utility in the formation of ultra high-strength fibers and films. An overview of liquid crystals may be found in Kirk-Othmer Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, 3rd ed., Volume 14, John Wiley & Sons, New York, N.Y., pp. 395-427.
One group of monomers from which thermotropic liquid-crystal polymers are synthesized is the p,p'-di-hydroxy polynuclear aromatics. Phenol, for example, is dialkylated at the ortho positions with isobutylene, and the resulting dialkylated phenol is coupled at the para position to form 3,3'5,5'-tetra(t-butyl)-4,4'-dihydroxybiphenyl. (See U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,908.) This substituted biphenyl is dealkylated to yield p,p'-dihydroxybiphenyl, which reacts with aromatic diacids and hydroxy acids to form liquid crystal polymers. Aromatic diacids are also prepared in a multi-step process. p-Chlorotoluene, for example, is coupled to form 4,4'-dimethylbiphenyl, which is subsequently oxidized to 4,4'-biphenyldicarboxylic acid. (See U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,466.)
As illustrated in the examples hereinbefore, the syntheses of dihydroxy polynuclear aromatics and diacids require considerable effort. In view of this and other deficiencies of the aforementioned prior art processes, it is desirable to provide an alternate route for the production of dihydroxy polynuclear aromatics which will simplify the synthesis of such compounds and their derivatives.